If Shado lived
by Definedeath1234
Summary: What if Shado didn't die on the island. What if both she and Oliver were found and brought to starling city? How would Oliver's family react to Oliver leaving with one girl and coming back with another?


**HELLO WORLD, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY POSTED AND I STARTED IT A LONG TIME AGO NOT SURE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE. ANYWAY COMMENT WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS. WISH ME LUCK.**

**-Death**

Episode 1

"Is that a boat?" Shado looked up and saw it heading near them and took off running Oliver following her with the bow and their arrows they jumped over branches and climbing up the giant boulder.

Oliver light the arrow and shot, lighting the giant fire and signaling the fishermen . They slid down the rock and approached the men who symbolized their freedom.

"What now? " asked Oliver looking at shadow in awe.

"Now, we live." Replied shado.

Line breaker / hi I exist / line breaker

"20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms, X-rays show atleast twelve fractures that never properly healed. The only person I've ever seen worse off is her, they won't even leave each others sides." Said the doctor

"Has he said anything about what happened?" Asked Moira .

"No. He's barely said anything at all. They barely even talk to each other. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself the Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."

"Oliver?" Asked Moira.

"Mom" he said hugging her. Shado stood off to the said watching him have something she could never get back. A loving parent.

Line breaker / why hello faithful reader bear with me/ line breaker

"I'll get it." Shado said putting her hand on the drivers shoulder, rather intimidatingly. She picked up the wooden crate that held the bow and other relics from their hell.

"Your room is exactly the way you left it. Never had the heart to change a thing" she told Oliver "And you can choose from a number of guest rooms, Shado" she said looking at the girl in clothes big for her as she stared at their castle of a house.

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you ." Said Walter . Then noticing the girl at his side said " it's nice to meat you -"

"Shado." Shado supplied in her ever so slightly accented voice. Oliver however looked blankly at the man in front of him as if he'd never seen the man in his life.

"Walter...Walter Steele your fathers friend from the company" Oliver continued looking blankly until something behind Walter caught his eye.

"It's good to see you Riasa." He said smiling brightly at the Russian in a maids uniform.

"And you too Mr. Oliver. phoned he wants to meet you for dinner." Said Raisa. Oliver and shado shared a look.

"Wonderful, Oliver? Did you hear that ?" Moira said then turning to Shado " Tommy Merlyn is Oliver's best friend."

"She knows" Oliver cut her off looking at the stairs. Shado looked at her apologetically.

"Hey sis" Oliver said looking at Thea as she ran down the stairs to hug him.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive. I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time."

Line breaker / happy line breaker awareness hour/ line breaker

After five years Oliver may find himself unrecognizable but shado has always had scars. Oliver finds himself staring at a picture if the Gambit waiting for Tommy and Shado. He really can't stand being away from shado even for a minute.

"What did I tell you you? Yachts suck!" Said a voice from behind Oliver shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Tommy Merlyn, I missed you buddy "said Oliver looking at his old friend.

Once at the dinner table Oliver immediately became tense noticing Shado was not yet there. But tommy of course kept talking probably because him and Thea both had not yet noticed she was there. He droned on about football winners and the presidents trying to catch Oliver up.

They were luckily interrupted by Shado walking into the dining room wear different but equally ill-fitting clothes. Everyone stared at her as if she was a different species. Moira stood up and put her hand on Shados shoulder shado immediately grabbed it and turned around to face Moira then realizing it was friendly turned back around looking slightly embarrassed.

Moira seemed surprised but continued anyway " this is shado she was on the island with Oliver she's gonna be staying here for a while." Thea looked interested and a bit jealous probably of all the time Shado had spent with Oliver. Tommy however looked absolutely delighted that there was a hot girl infront of him .

Raisa ,much to Shado's relief ,pulled up an extra chair next to Oliver. Everyone muttered their hellos until Thea couldn't stand it any longer. "What was it like there?" She asked.

Shado and Oliver shared a not exactly pained look and replied in unison " cold" thus plunging them into an even awkwarder silence broken by surprisingly, tommy.

" Tomorrow you, me and Shado, we're doing the city. There's a lot to catch up on." Tommy stated then added " And see" as an afterthought for Shado's sake.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you think." Said Moira looking at Oliver. Oliver was spared having to answer that by Riasa tripping and falling in between Oliver and Shado's chairs only she didn't fall both Oliver and Shado simultaneously reached out a hand to catch her but their hands didn't collide they worked together in an odd harmony in reaction to the split second decision that saved the poor woman from falling.

"sorry Mr. Oliver , miss Shado" Riasa said embarrassed to have fallen and confused to be swiftly caught"

" It's okay it was only an accident" said Shado only it wasn't in English she spoke in Russian and sounded perfectly accented to everyone's ear but mosly to Oliver's . He smiled but said nothing not wanting to reveal he to spoke Russian.

Instead they just stood there looking at each other Oliver and Riasa looking appreciative, Shado looking completely placid. Tommy, being tommy had to interrupt," dude, your chick speaks Russian ?"

Both Oliver and Shado glared at him not wanting her to referred to as "Oliver's chick" . Walter however looked very impressed and questioned her as if she was nothing more than an interesting newguest at one if the aristocratic dinner parties he so enjoyed. "So, Shado tell us more about yourself besides speaking English and Russian? "

Shado looked surprised for a moment but it quickly passed " I am fluent also in Arabic and Mandarin, I was pre-med, I am a citizen of this country though I grew up in china, I-" Shado was abruptly cut off by Oliver

"She's spent more than the past 5 years on the island with me. But I want to know is more about you and how you're sleeping with my mother." Thea let out a nervous breath and tommy looked away. Shado shot a look at Oliver that wasn't exactly grateful or disapproving as she was somewhere between the two. Everyone looked nervous but Thea spoke first.

"I didn't say anything I swear." says Thea nervously eyeing Oliver .

" she didn't have to." Oliver said looking at Walter devoid of emotion.

"Oliver... Walter and I are married I don't want you to think we did anything to disrespect your fathers memory." At the world father Shado visibly flinched. Tommy and Thea noticed but Oliver was to busy glaring at his mother and her husbands clasped hands.

They began to speak but Oliver cut them off " it's fine, may we be excused ." It was phrased like a question but it was a statement Oliver pulled back Shados chair and lead her upstairs straight to his room.

Line breaker / must breathe that took forever / line breaker

That night it was a horrible storm like so many others Shado and Oliver had faced on that island ,they were lying next to each other the rain flowing through the open were both tossing and turning, shivering and moaning. When Moira and Walter went into Oliver's room they were so surprised.

Oliver who had looked so straight faced, so unemotional during the day looked so different. His face held so much pain, so much agony there was no other word for it.

And Shado sweet quiet Shado was murmuring what sounded like ba one of the few words of Mandarin they knew it meant father. She was saying it with such ferocity it sounded as if she thought, if she put enough feeling into it she could invoke him. Like it was a resurrection mantra.

Moira and Walter looked at each other and at the same time began shaking them awake. Shado stood quick as lightning and and observed the scene with wild eyes then just as quickly as they appeared they were gone and she was focused on Oliver.

She realized that Moira hadn't even noticed that Shado was up, she was about to wake up Oliver, Shado only had time to yell, "No, don't" but it was too late. Oliver flipped Moira over and immediately cut off her air way. Shado then leapt into action tackling Oliver and pinning him down. Moira was still recovering but Walter was aware enough to be surprised someone so small and lean could take down the thickly muscled man atleast two times her size. She yelled a few words in Chinese that Oliver seemed to understand. He got in a position so that he was sitting in the corner running his fingers through his hair saying " I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Shado walked over so she was behind him her arms hugging him, calming him.

Only Shado noticed Thea running from Oliver's door having witnessed the whole thing.

Line breaker / I am being imprisoned for abusing my creative license /line breaker

Shado was looking everywhere and had enlisted Oliver to help her look for her necklace. It reminded her of her father and it was the only thing she had of him that she could wear openly, considering she couldn't run around in his hood.

She could of course have asked for help but considering what had happened the night before another confrontation was probably not a good idea. Thea had seen them last night and what if she brought it up? But Shado was desperate and Thea was her best choice.

So Shado walked up to Thea's door and heard talking behind the door she knocked three times before opening the door. Upon entering she found a girl who was not Thea in a leather jacket. For a moment Shado was confused until she found Thea in her private school uniform. She looked a bit upset that it wasn't Oliver at the door. "Oh hey Shado." She said in a some what deflated tone.

Shado felt out of place after being on an island for so long." Have you seen my necklace. It's on a piece of string, white arrowhead with black characters on it?" She asked hopefully.

Thea reached behind a book on her table and pulled out the necklace, "I found it in the hallway infront of Ollie's door figured I'd give it back to him later but I guess since you're here," she said somewhat lazily handing over the necklace.

"If I knew we exchanging gifts I would have wanted Oliver to get me a t-shirt that says my friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy t-shirt" unbeknownst to him Oliver was behind him smiling at his friends antics.

"Don't let him get you into too much trouble, take it slow. You just got back." Thea said looking right at Oliver as he walked towards and hugged her.

"The city awaits," Tommy said as Oliver grabbed Shado's hand leading her out of the room with Tommy on their trail.

As soon as they exited Tommy couldn't help himself, "did you notice how hot your sister has gotten? Because I have not". He said winking at Shado.

Line breaker/ hello internet please continue wasting your time/ line breaker

"It sucks that Shado had to go back to the hospital for another checkup but hey atleast it'll be just us boys like the old days" Tommy said looking at Oliver's unhappy expression.

Tommy looked for anything else to say that would distract Oliver."your funeral blew"

"Did you get lucky," Oliver asked.

"They were like fish in a barrel all so sad and huggy," Tommy laughed at Oliver's expression. "And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome back party."

"Wait my what" Oliver asked confused.

You came back from the dead," Tommy said incredulously "this calls for a party you tell me where and when and I'll take care of everything."

"This city's apogee to crap, your dad sold his factory just in time," Tommy said eyeing the graffiti and homeless people," why'd you want to go through this part of town anyway?" He asked.

"No reason," olive replied eyeing the building, with big plans in his mind.

Tommy continued meaningless conversation in his very Tommy and x rated way as they made their way around the city.

Line breaker/ I am so done with thinking if with things to put here/line breaker

Oliver stood in the law firm with Shado acting as his literal shadow not interfering but still faithfully there. Oliver had skeletons and she accepted that and was glad he was trying to set them right.

Oliver and Laurel started with meaningless banter and went onto yell at him for screwing up while Shado stood with Tommy watching Oliver get chewed out.

"Now that that's don't I suggest we find some- what the hell"Tommy began but was cut short as men in masks approached with guns.

They went softer Tommy first and he was immediately out then they went for Oliver who was slightly more aware but still went down but not before seeing a masked man let eight real buckets loose into a man who heard the commotion.

They went after Shado last which was a bad decision because she was lean and tiny and able to slip away with out being hit and knew underestimating her was a fatal mistake.


End file.
